Claire's Journey
by chikachikawoot
Summary: Claire McHale is trying to fight her way through an infected world, as she is the only one with a cure. Now she and her two friends must find their way to a military base in Baltimore, before they are attacked by the Infected.
1. The Walk

**Heyyy. Don't post anything mean or stupid. Its my first time writing a story. It is basically a cross between I Am Legend and 28 Weeks Later, told from a teen's P.O.V. with flashbacks. (There are no main characters from 28 Weeks Later or I Am Legend F.Y.I., just a few of the infected) Hope you like it!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**The Walk**

Slowly, Claire McHaley walked down a once familiar street in what was once a blissful city, but was now nothing but a haunted wasteland, a ghost town, that had no chance of going back to what it was. It was August, and in Philly that meant sweltering heat, but she felt an ice cold chill run down her spine as she gazed at the empty buildings, broken glass, and abandoned cars everywhere. _How could something so terrible happen in such a short time?_ Claire wondered. Sunlight peered through the windows. It would be dark very soon, which meant she and her now only friends should find shelter soon, or else they would be vulnerable to an attack from them.

Claire was just 14 years old. She was tall, but round, and not very athletic. She had long, dirty blonde hair that was pulled back. But Claire was not the average teenage girl who loved the Jonas Brothers and the Twilight series, she hated both. In fact, in the last 48 hours, she learned how to handle and shoot the gun that hung in her jeans, read a map, give First Aid, and even drive a car when needed.

On her left, she saw Tom, a 15 year old boy she barely knew. She knew he was the most popular guy at her old school, she knew she was all he had left, and she also knew that he somehow managed to save her from the Infected, a thought she shuddered at every time the word was mentioned. He had dark hair with green eyes, and he was skinny compared to her whale-like complexion. Claire would see his smile everyday as she walked down the halls of their high school, now she could only see his scowl as he walked close to her. He never said a word. He put a cigarette in his mouth and gave one to Claire, lighting them both. _Parliament Lights_, she thought. A couple of times he even put his arm around her shoulder or waist, like he needed help walking, but she didn't care. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

Claire looked to her right and saw a short black puffball walk beside her. _Charlie_, she thought. Charlie was her first dog and first best friend. He was a black and white English Cocker Spaniel, about 2 years old. Her mom wanted to give him away before the outbreak because he barked at the neighbors, but Claire was glad he was here now. Claire didn't keep him on a leash, he didn't need one. He would stay by Claire for the rest of his life, or for the rest of her life.

She could feel her 2 companions close to her. Their tension had been building up ever since they had started this journey. When they looked at each other, their eyes said the same thing, we shouldn't be here.

Claire sighed and closed her eyes. She remembered that terrible day that brought them together. She could see the bloody images and hear faint screaming in her sleep, as if they were haunting her, trying to make her guilty for something she did. The three were walking at a normal pace, not running to or from anything... yet. Claire could feel her gun tug at her jeans, growing heavier with every step. She only pulled the trigger once and regretted it with all her heart, even if it was to save her own life.

* * *

_Click_

"The virus has been spread to the U.S. and South America..."

_Click_

"Authorities have told us that there is a chance many people might have been infected..."

_Click_

"Citizens have been asked to either stay in their homes or move to their nearest military camp..."

_Click_

"This is the worst epidemic the world has ever seen. Many people are wondering if there is even a cure. May God help us all."

_Click_

Claire turned off the television. She was tired of hearing about this stupid virus. What was it? What did it do to you? Claire sat on the couch in the boarded row house. Everyone was gone, what was she going to do? What about Ryan? Her older brother promised her he would come get her in 2 days by letter. She still had it, in her front pocket. She never took it out but remembered exactly what it said.

_Claire__- Go to the old row house. It is boarded up with wooden planks, but you can still get in through the basement door by the garage. I will come for you in 2 days. Pack your things and plenty of food. Do not make a sound and stay hidden. Do not leave the house for any reason. I promise I will come for you. Be careful. -Ryan._

She received it July 7, and left for the little house that day. That was 2 weeks ago, It was July 23. Where was he? She had done exactly as he said. She had been patient, but she was running out of food.

The distant sound of panting and breaking glass disturbed her silence.

**Chapter 2**

**It's A Funny World We Live In**

"Claire!" An unfamiliar voice brought Claire back to reality. She looked around, logos and food on shelves said she was in an old Superfresh. Moonlight peered though the windows. Tom stared at her with droopy eyes, Charlie lay beside her sleeping soundly. "I said help me find some sleeping bags." Claire stood in shock, she had never heard him say a word before. Dreamily she did as he said. Tom climbed a shelf in aisle 10, he came down with 2 black sleeping bags, and handed one to Claire.


	2. It's A Funny World We Live In

**Chapter 2**

**It's A Funny World We Live In**

"Claire!" An unfamiliar voice brought Claire back to reality. She looked around, food on shelves and logos said she was in an old Super fresh. Moonlight peered though the windows. Tom stared at her with droopy eyes, Charlie lay beside her sleeping soundly. "I said help me find some sleeping bags." Claire stood in shock, she had never heard him say a word before. Dreamily she did as he said. Tom climbed a shelf in aisle 10, he came down with 2 black sleeping bags, and handed one to Claire. Tom led Claire back to where Charlie was, in the dim-lighted snack section. They sat across from one another. Tom opened a box and pulled out a camping lantern. He flicked it on, and shed light on bags of chips and cookies, gallons of water and soda, and two backpacks, already filled with First-Aid kits, flashlights, water bottles, and food. _How the hell did he do this without me noticing?! _Claire raced through her thoughts for any recollection of walking in here or getting all this stuff. He reached into a bag of chips and shoved whatever he could into his mouth, they had not eaten for 3 days.

"This should never have happened." Claire heard him say. Once again she was shocked. "I had a really good life," he continued, "I was gonna go to college and become a doctor, like I always wanted to." She could hear his voice on the verge of cracking. Wondering if she should start talking, she pitched in, "Yeah, me too."


End file.
